


Blue

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Shiro’s Birthday, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday shiro, mega fluff, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: It’s Shiro’s birthday, but all he can think about is how much he loves Lance.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a day late with starbucks and this fic* uh, here

Blue. Blue was Shiro’s favorite color. It used to be purple, or black, even red at one point. But now, and forever it was blue. Not just any blue, but a specific shade, the same color of the eyes that woke up with him every morning, and ones that fell asleep watching him every evening. This same blue that could be likened to the ocean or the sky, or the sound of his love’s laughter or the warmth that bloomed deep inside him whenever they were near.

Some would say blue is a sad color, one that makes them feel melancholic or dreary. But not Shiro. His blue was joy. Contentedness. Safety. Love.

His blue was Lance. 

The same blue was what Shiro was staring at while he was being serenaded on his birthday. There were others there, his best friend Keith, Lance’s best friend Hunk, the Holt siblings, Allura, and even Coran. But all Shiro cared to see was the familiar blue of his love’s eyes.

“Make a wish, baby,” Lance said at the end of the song.

He snuffed out the candles in one blow, only six of them decorating the small chocolate cake — a joke played by Pidge about him only having six birthdays so far, this year not included thanks to it not being leap year.

Once everyone was full of cake and the party slowed to a stop, Shiro watched as Lance ushered the last of their friends out the door, making sure to thank Hunk for catering, before coming back to wrap thin arms around his neck.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Lance said, pressing a small kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“Thank you, my love. Today was so wonderful, all thanks to you.”

Shiro brought his hands up to hold Lance’s waist as he kissed the younger man again, swaying along to the silent music in their hearts.

“Really?” Lance smiled happily when they pulled away, before a line of concern touched his brow. “Even though the cake’s icing wasn’t purple like I requested? Or even black? Ugh, I can never tell what your favorite color is anymore.”

“It’s blue,” Shiro said without hesitation. “And yes, the cake was delicious no matter what color the icing.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But wait, your favorite color is blue? Since when?”

“Since the day I met you,” Shiro said plainly.

“Whaaaa...“ Lance held out with a silly voice.

“Every time I see the color blue, I think of you. Your eyes, your beautiful skin, your smile. ...Our first night together on the beach,” he said with wiggling eyebrows, and Lance hit his arm playfully. “Blue is you, Lance, and you are my favorite.”

Shiro’s right hand moved up to take hold of Lance’s left and their absentminded swaying quickly turned into dancing as Shiro hummed some old song that reminded him of the beginnings of their relationship.

“That’s gay,” Lance teased in response, letting himself be carried away with Shiro’s movements. He spun out, and back in, giggling quietly to himself at the ridiculous sappiness they were both feeling.

“I’d sure hope so,” Shiro smiled, “considering you’re my husband.”

At Shiro’s pause in humming, Lance instead picked up the melody, but let go of their dancing pose to move into Shiro, arms wrapped fully around his husband’s middle. Shiro’s arms slid into place over Lance’s, holding the smaller man and rubbing soft circles into his spine as they rocked back and forth in their spot in the kitchen.

“I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you, too, Lance.”

Lance hummed contently, smiling into Shiro’s chest as his hands travelled down Shiro’s back to cup his butt.

“WAIT!” Lance gasped, hands squeezing Shiro’s butt cheeks, bringing out a small ‘oh!’ from the man in surprise. “I’ve been so busy with work that I forgot to get your birthday present!”

“That’s alright, peanut,” Shiro laughed. He brought Lance’s hands away from his butt and back around in between them to press a kiss to one of his knuckles. “You’re the best gift I could ever have.”

“Mm, you sure know how to woo ‘em,” Lance smiled, pulling away from Shiro to pick up his phone. “I already paid for it, though, I just need to go pick it up. So you’re getting a gift from me whether you like it or not...” Lance had started typing on his phone when Shiro gave him a look, so he sat his phone back down and took Shiro’s outstretched hand in his own. “But... I guess it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Fine with me,” the older man said.

Shiro pulled Lance back into a slow dance, moving out of the kitchen and into the living room for more space. He stared into those blue eyes, the ones he fell in love with at first sight. Ones he always knew would ruin his life for the better. And as they moved around their living room, he fell in love all over again, silently thanking the stars for more and more birthdays with Lance he knew were to come.

As the sun went down around them and the light from the windows dimmed, Lance pulled Shiro to their bed, wanting to share the last few hours of Shiro’s birthday wrapped up together.

 

“It’s a shame I didn’t get your present beforehand,” Lance said, kissing Shiro’s lips as they settled down for the night.

“May I ask what it is?”

“No, you may not. It’s a surprise. But I’ll give you a hint,” Lance smirked. “It’s something for me to wear.”

“Mmm?” Shiro hummed questioningly, pulling Lance’s nude body closer to him for warmth. 

“Oh, and it’s blue,” the brunet whispered suggestively.

Shiro went wide-eyed and his eyebrows raised in excitement when he realized what his husband was insinuating. “Is the store still open? I’ll go right now,” he said as he started to get up, only half joking.

“No,” Lance laughed. He pulled Shiro back to him and entangled their limbs, scooting into the man’s chest to regain warmth. “Stay here with me.”

“Okay.”

Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead, running his fingers through the brunet’s hair. A fleeting thought of how _Lance’s hair is getting long again_ passed through his mind as he shut his eyes, feeling unconsciousness creep up on him.

“Happy birthday, Takashi,” Lance whispered, and Shiro fell asleep, dreaming of an ocean of blue, as deep and captivating as his love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave a comment telling me how you feel and/or maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thank you!


End file.
